Paper Mario and The Treasure of Ancients
Paper Mario and The Treasure of Ancients is a Paper Mario game being developed by Vaccum Inc., Do not edit except for spelling errors. Story Prolouge: Desert Chaos Before the events of the game, Kolorado and group of Koopa archeologists have go to find treasures in Dry Dry Ruins. They explore around many rooms in the lost piramid. When they get close to treasure room, they hear an evil voice, saing them that they should leave. Nonerthles, they continue their adventure and they finally reach the room. However, they inside found nothing. When they want to leave door, they have been closed, and they see Tunankoopa. He said them they have been trapped by him, and they will remain here forever. After two weeks after this event, Peach goes to Dry Dry Outpost along with Mario, Toadsworth, and Luigi. She them buy the newspaper, and she read article saying that Kolorado have been missing. Princess them asked Mario and Luigi if they can go to ruins with her, as Kolorado may be here. When they got near treasure room, they see door closed. They also hear some voices behind door. It's Kolorado and group of Koopas! However, as the door were closed, they can't open it. Kolorado says them to read his diary which is on they side. After they read, they get to know that the door can be opened, but with need of 7 powerful treasures. When they return to Mushroom Kingdom, it was under Bowser's attack. Then an airship flies to Mario & co., and two Paratroopas flies from it. They kidnapped Peach! Them Mario brothers jumped on the airship, but Bowser knocked out poor Luigi, and he was put to jail by Koopatrools. Them Mario started to fight Bowser, and beat him. After the battle, airship explodes, and Bowser dissapears. Tiptron then appears saying that see is suprised to see Mario, and she saw the Seven pulse stones dissapear, Tiptron then joins, After walking around they see a Luma being attacked by a Goomba, so they get into a fight, and after the goomba is beaten the Luma introduces himself as Lumarry, and says he has to help Mario for saving him, so Lumarry joins your party. Bowser's Interlude (First) When Bowser wakes up, he found that he is in Goomba's Trail and he found a diary, which is owned by Kolorado. He them get to know that Mario search these treasures. Bowser them plans to get the treasures before Mario get them all. He them goes to his castle, and scares all Goombas in his way. He meets a Crazee Dayzee on Duty, Bowser says "Bloom! Good your on duty" But Bloom is fretting, and says Kammy is missing. Bowser is shocked and tells Bloom to come along with him, but he meets a giant Swooper who says no one enter the sacred castle of Tyranty, Bowser gasps and says some creeps took the castle over, and the battle with Vampire Swoop begins, they beat him, but Swoop gets up and kicks Bowser and Bloom away. Peach Interlude (First) Princess Peach send Mario to go on another adventure. Them she go to her room, and encouters a Star Kid named Starry. He said her that she only can get one of treasures, as only "a people with pure heart" can only open door to it. He said also about a bounty hunter gang which was leaded by Tyranty. So Starry joins the party. Tyranty comes in then, and Starry hides, Tyranty is seen, resembling the Groo slightly, Tyranty says he'll use Peach to become rich! Peach yells Mario's name. Luigi Interlude (First) Luigi returns to home, and become quite sad, as Mario again forgets about him. When he enter, he encouters Blooey who asked Luigi if he can help him be normal. Luigi hoped that it can be start of new adventure, so he angrees. They first head to Yoshi Island, but they hear a scream from Peach's Castle. They run over to see a Toad in panic saying that the castle has been wrecked and Peach is missing! So Luigi now tries to save Peach too. Yoshi Interlude (First) This was very peaceful day on Yoshi Island. Every Yoshi was relaxing, but the Boshi appears and steal everything that own to all Yoshis. One Yoshi then started to fight with Boshi, but he was too powerful, as he have one Pulse Stone, so Yoshi was launched of the Island. He them wakes on the big moutain named Mt. Rushvall. He them encouters a Baby Yoshi that says him that Boshi can be defeated without using other Pulse Stones. He need to use Happy Happy Three. Chapter 1: Jollywood Stars Mario, In Dry Dry Outpost with his 2 New Friends, when Merlon runs up saying that a treasure has been flung into Jollywood, So Mario and his friends have to retrieve it... However to arrive to Jollywood, they must first go trought Bandana Hollow. When they enter this place, two Goombas notices them and runs away to their boss. After venturing around half of place, they meet two Boo that guard door to another half. They can't be defeated, and they must to be scared. Mario must find a room where he can find Booey. After finding him, he gives you quiz of that happened so far in game. After awnsering all question right, he joins them, and scares these Boos. After entering the door, Jollywood is seen with glittering lights, and F. Uzzy is on the crimson carpet, but then a Magikoopa flies by and casts a spell on the carpet, causing it to attack F. Uzzy, so Mario and the gang go to defeat it, after the carpet is defeated it returns to normal, and F. Uzzy thanks Mario, and as a symbol of Gratitude, joins the party. They continue to find the Goomba Duo robbing a bank, which makkes F. Uzzy yell, which gets the duo's attention and after a arguement, a battle starts. After the duo are defeated they flee to That Volcano Place, and They continue. F. Uzzy says Mario that his films don't are sell good latery, so he must make an great film, or he will be ruined. He then shows them a weird stone he found, which was a Pulse Stone. Lumarry says to F. Uzzy that they need it, but he says that he will only give them the stone if they will help making the film. Them you must make a short film. After making a great film, he hands them over the Pulse Stone, but it's have been snatched by Wacger, a member of Tyranty gang. Wacger flees to a horror movie set, so after Mario and the gang get there, Wagner is seen on a throne and after a dracula impersionation, he starts the battle, After Wacger is defeated, he drops the pulse stone, and Mario collects his first stone. Bowser Interlude (2) Bowser and Bloom land in a giant castle, to see Bowser Jr. Crying, then he sees Bowser and after a brief conversation, Bowser Jr. joins and the three go into trap castle, following evry spike and trap, and as they reach the top, A Pulse Stone is there, but as Bowser grabs it, it slips and flies out the window and the three rush after it. It lands in a volcano and the Shadow in the shape of a Cheep Cheep picks it up and laughs evilly... Peach Interlude (2) In Tyrnaty Temple, Peach and Starry are in the room talking when Tyranty barges in and says that The second Pulse Stone has been taken from Trap Castle and Wacger lost the first, Wacger enters the room covered in Bandages, and says that "A mustached fella, a robo-butterfly, a luma, a fuzzy, and a scary dude beat me up!" and Tyranty grumbles and makes him go to Shiver Mountain, Peach tells Starry to explore every area she can, then Bloopdanna is thrown in the room, the two girls realize they have the same goal, so Bloopdana joins Peach's party. Luigi Interlude (2) Luigi was walking in the Bandana Hollow, exploring the same areas that Mario. Blooey later spots some water, and hey say that they could swin over it. Then they see a small hole, and they get inside it. However, all they found was only a telescope. When they look over it, they see Volcano Valley, and the Tyranty Temple. As they know where it is, they go here, but as they want to go out, they encouter Goomfaw, leader of Goombas in Bandana Hollow. He then start the battle, that Luigi win. Then, they go to Jollywood. Yoshi Interlude (2) Yoshi and Yoshi Kid are now on Volcano Valley. They walk around the crazy place, and spots Goomba Duo. The duo runs away from them, but later they reach death end, so they must fight. After being defeated, the duo runs deeper into volcano. Chapter 2: Volcanic Trouble Mario and his friends return to Dry Dry Outpost, and Merlon says that his magic told him that the Pulse Stone is Volcanic Valley, but he first must go through Beezo's Hive to get there. So Mario and the gang hurry to Beezo's Hive, and in the hive, they find the Koopalings who say Bowser and Bowser Jr. are missing, but they accuse Mario of being responisible, so they start battling, after they are beaten, they find out that Mario is not guilty, They say if Mario will help to find Bowser, They will raise Mario's party member's ranks, They all scatter except Lemmy, who makes a party member's rank bigger, and then he stays behind and says when Mario comes back, he'll give tips, then they reach Volcanic Village, where an army shack is nearby, and Nuki is inside, and after a brief conversation, He joins. In the village, a Cheep Cheep known as Sam approaches, and he says that a god in the volcano is very angry at the villagers, so he asks Mario and the gang to enter the volcano, but they have to sneak past some very stern Fire Koopatrols, so when they try to enter, the Koopatrols will send Mario into a pit, and they find Snoozy, who joins them, and makes the Koopatrols fall asleep, allowing Mario to enter the jungle, as they explore the jungle, Some Dry Bones appear, so they start to battle. After they are defeated, They see the volcano out on the water. so they need to rent a boat, but a kind Pianta is happy to help. So Mario and his friends reach the volcano to find A stone, but it is unknown what it's purpose is. So they keep on going through the volcano when a Giant Fire Snake pops out and they start to battle. After the fire snake is defeated, a pulse stone pops out. But a shadow takes it and races Mario to the top of the volcano, After they get there, the Shadow is revealed to be...Sam! Sam explains that he was te one attacking and why, but he battles Mario for the pulse stone, but after Mario wins, Sam falls into lava, but the stone stays behind, But Sam arises in a Powered up form! So after that form is defeated, Mario retrieves the pulse stone just in time, because the volcano erupts! While Mario and the gang escape, Sam is roasted and killed. And Mario and his friends race back to Dry Dry Outpost. Bowser Interlude (3) Bowser, Bloom and Bowser Jr. make their way into a huge city, but some Craws chase them into an alley, but Squeak saves them, so Bowser convinces him to join, then the Craws flee to a mansion, and a Duplighost is inside, and Bowser battles the Duplihost, and sees the Pulse Stone and Chuck Field in Chargin City through a crystal ball. So the four race off! Peach Interlude (3) Peach, Starry and Bloopdana are in Tyranty Temple, Nervously exploring, They bump in Wallgler, who tells them about his betrayal plan, but the doors are locked, so Wallgler decides to help. Tyranty is seen yelling at Five Munchers to go back to their post, underground, so Peach tells Starry to tell Merlon that the next stone is underground, of presumably Chargin City, and Starry obeys. Luigi Interlude (3) Luigi and Blooey are exploring Jollywood, and find Jerry in a coffee shop, Jerry immeadiatly thinks of the last time he helped Luigi, but he comes along anyway because the adventure would erase that thought from his mind, but they find a strange figure called Crawdaddy, and they battle! After Crawdaddy is beaten, Blooey turns slighty normal, losing a little of his tint, and Jerry's memories start to get foggy, so the heroes journey continues. Yoshi Interlude (3) Yoshi and Yoshi Kid both have slight burns as they trudge out of the beach, they relax after being coled down when a shy guy comes and hides behind Yoshi, and a Giant Rex appears! The two battle it, and beat it with ease, after being beaten, the Shy Guy joins. Chapter 3: The Underground Chambers of Chuck Mario, Tipron, Booey, Snoozy, Lumarry, F. Uzzy, and Nuki return to Dry Dry Outpost, Merlon says that a star kid informed Merlon that the next stone is in Chargin City, somewhere underground. But Mario and his pals have to ride a blimp to get there, so they turn to a nerdy inventor named Shelldon, A Snailicorn, and he sees Mario, and freaks out, sayiing that he is an extreme Mario fan, and he immeadeatly lets Mario on the blimp for 2 coins, Shelldon then joins the party. They soon reach Chargn City, and are greeted by the football team. The Shy Guy coach whose name is Shteve, orders off the team and introduces himself, and the sly assistant coach (A blue haired Doogan named Dooglas) comes up to the coach and says it's time for the game, Mario watches the game with his party members and notices a shadow in the shape of a Doogan knocking down lights, and injuring the quarterback, and Mario is dragged on the field and scores a goal! After the football game, Shteve reveals to Mario that a pulse stone is in the sewers of the stadium and Dooglas is miissing, so Shteve thins that the lengended creature kidnapped Dooglas! So Mario and the gang rush their way into the sewers, and meet Spikey, who tells them that the giant Buzzy Beetle that guards the tomb an only be beaten with spikes! So Mario gets rid of the Giant Buzzy, and they go on, inside the tomb, they find a giant, yet Woozy Blooper, and the Doogan Shadow appears again but reveals himself to be Dooglas, and explains that he was going to sell the puse stone in the black market, but Mario figured him out, so he uses the Pulse Stone to Combine himself with the beast, forming a giant Blue ponytailed Blooper with a Doogan Snout! After a long battle and much help from Spikey and Shelldon, Dooglas is separated from the blooper, causing the beast to be inraged and drowns Dooglas, It thanks Mario as the Pulse Stone he had guarded for Many Years was finally broken free, so he gives it to Mario, causing the end of the Chapter. Bowser Interlude (4) Bowser, Jr., Bloom, and Squeak arrive in Dry Dry Outpost, they look all over for the pulse stone. But they end up falling into the sewer, which the Goomba Bros. are in. A battle ensues and Bowser wins. The Goomba Bros. run off for Bob-omb Battlefield and open up a pit which Bowser and his posse fall into... Peach Interlude (4) Peach and Starry are in the Temple with Bloopdana nearby, a bumpty is thrown into the room, The bumpty introduces himself as Bumparee, and he agrees to get information from Tyranty for them, Bloopdana doesn't trust him, but Peach agrees quickly without consideration. Tyranty then comes into the room and drags Bumparee off. Luigi Interlude (4) Luigi are now at Volcanic Valley, and find Torque fixing up the motor boats, Torque says that Luigi finally payed off the car fund, and Luigi says everything about Tyranty. Torque agrees to help because he lost his job and maybe it can get back. So they explore the volcano and find Sam's Bones, Torque just knocks them into lava with his shell, then Blooey turns a little more white, Jerry's memory get's blurrier and Torque's boss starts to consider him. Yoshi Interlude (4) Yoshi and his friends are in Toad Town, visiting Russ T. for advice, but The Goomba Duo run past and break into Peach's Castle, Yoshi and the gang rush in and see them jump into the Bob-omb Battlefield Painting. Shy Guy doesn't want to follow, but The Yoshis drag him into the painting. Chapter 4: The Big Bang In Bob-omb Battlefield More coming soon! Characters Main Prontagonists Main heroes of game, and characters that are playable. * Mario - 'A well know plumber and hero of Mushroom Kingdom. He now must help Kolorado and solve mystery of pyramid... * 'Peach - 'Princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She now got into another trouble - she got captured by Tyranty. * 'Bowser - 'Mario's worst enemy. He now try to get all treasures before Mario can get them. * 'Luigi - 'Mario's cowarly brother. It's now his turn to rescue Peach! * 'Yoshi - '''A member of Yoshi species. He now must return to his Island with Happy Happy Tree, and defeat Boshi! Main Villains *Tutankoopa - Main villain of Mario's story. He is the one that trapped Kolorado and his gang in pyramid. *Tyranty - Member of Kremling species and main villain of Peach's, Luigi's and Bowser's story. He is a bounty hunter, that will sell even his mother, if he would get money from selling her. Later in the story, he becomes a major vilain in Mario's story. *Goomba Duo - Two Goombas that work for anyone they want. They wear black sunglasses, and are side villains for Mario's, Bowser's, Luigi's story and Yoshi's story. *Boshi - ' *'Bowser - He is villain only in Mario's story. Side Prontagonist These characters, unlike main prontagonist, are not playable. *Merlon' *'Toadsworth' *'Kolorado''' Party Members Allies that help the playable characters. Mario (Main Game) * Lumarry - Luma sports star * F. Uzzy - Fuzzy movie phenomonon * Nuki - Noki general *Shelldon - Snailicorn nerd *Bump T. - A Toad who is obsessed with Bumpties *Birdania - A Birdo waitress. *Clappy - A Klaptrap theater director *Mordred - A Monty Mole agent Peach Interlude * Starry - Star Kid who has been sent by Merle to help Peach. * Bloopdana - Blooper who has been captured by Tyranty as well. * Waggler - Wiggler who betrays Tyranty. * Bumperee - Bumpty who is a spy for Peach, pretending to work for Tyranty. Bowser Interlude * Bloom - Crazee Dayzee who is extremely loyal to Bowser. * Bowser Jr. - Bowser's Son * Squeak - Mowz who goes along for the coins * Sledge - Hammer Bro. who is a friend of Squeak. Luigi Interlude * Blooey - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of getting back to normal. * Jerry - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of getting the thought of Luigi as a bride out of his mind. * Torque - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of getting his job back. * Hayzee - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of becoming a star. * Screamy - Joins up with Luigi in order to know his past. Yoshi Interlude * Baby Yoshi - Yoshi's baby counterpart who trys to help him find the happy tree. * Shy Guy - A Shy Guy who sides with Yoshi. Pixls * Tiptron - The Starter Pixl, ability is tattle * Booey - Pixl obtained in Chapter 1, Ability is to scare enemies *Snoozy - Pixl obtained in Chapter 2, Ability is to make enemies fall asleep *Spikey - Pixl obtained in Chapter 3, Ability is to protect Mario with a spike shield. *Inviz - Pixl obtained in Chapter 4, Ability is to make Mario into Boo Mario *Diggy - Pixl obtained in Chapter 5, Ability is to make Mario go underground *Whaley - Pixl obtained in Chapter 6, Ability is to allow Mario to travel on Water. *Flake - Pixl obtained in Chapter 7, Ability is to freeze enemies. Bosses Enemies (working on) Attacks To see all attacks in the game, go here. Music Goomba Duo Battle Wacger Battle Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games